Desejos de Natal
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Uma órfã humana. Um lobo alfa. E a realização dos mais profundos Desejos de Natal


**Essa one faz parte da Semana do Natal do grupo da diva Paulinha Halle, quem acompanhou ao vivo e quiser comentar aqui tbm, fico mt feliz.**

Desde muito pequena, sempre ouvi dizer que o natal é um feriado familiar e como uma órfã, não é de admirar nunca ter sido muito fã desse dia. Apesar de ter vivido toda minha vida nesse orfanato, não posso reclamar da vida, até porque esse é o único lar que eu conheci. Fui abandonada na porta do orfanato Luz do Sol com poucas horas de vida e mesmo tendo de dividir o quarto com outras 9 meninas, posso dizer que tive uma infância feliz.

Me lembro de quando tinha uns 7 anos, ouvir a conversa da madre com outras 3 freiras sobre o orfanato estar passando por dificuldades financeiras e que se não recebessem ajuda teriam que fechar as portas e dividir os internos entre outras instituições, foi nesse dia que uma das noviças deu a ideia de um programa de apadrinhamento, onde um empresário escolheria um órfão para dar uma ajuda mensal para educação, alimentação e tudo que uma criança precisar. Algumas crianças tiveram sorte e foram adotadas por algum desses colaboradores, outras passavam as festas com alguma família que os acolhia e claro, outras eram como eu, que só recebia um cartão no meu aniversario e natal e um depósito em uma conta bancária.

Como todas as crianças do orfanato, meu desejo de natal era ter uma família, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e eu fui envelhecendo, esse meu desejo ficava cada vez mais distante. Enfim chegou 20 de dezembro, meu aniversário de 18 anos e o dia que eu teria que encontrar meu caminho longe da vida e das pessoas que eu sempre conheci. Com um pouco do dinheiro que eu economizei da quantia que "meu padrinho" me mandava mensalmente e meu salário como garçonete no restaurante que fica na esquina, eu consegui comprar meu primeiro carro, se é que aquela lata velha pode ser chamada assim, e agora estou me preparando para a aventura da minha vida.

-Tem certeza que não quer passar o natal conosco, minha filha? A madre superiora me perguntou pela terceira vez nos ultimos 20 minutos

\- Tenho sim madre, está na hora de seguir o meu caminho e quanto mais eu demorar, vai ser mais difícil dizer adeus.

Pura mentira, o que eu mais quero é dar o fora desse lugar, não me interpretem mal, eu amo tudo e todos nesse lugar, mas eu passei 17 natais aqui e não estou disposta a passar mais um.

\- E para onde você vai, querida?

\- Uma moça que frequenta o restaurante me falou sobre essa pequena cidade e que eu posso conseguir um bom emprego por lá.

Na verdade eu vou para uma cidade chamada Forks, que segundo ouvi falar tem vários shifters morando por lá e quem sabe eu não tenho sorte e finalmente consigo a família que eu sempre quis ter, pelo que ouvi dizer, shifters quando encontram uma companheira é pra vida inteira, e por coincidência a Masen Tech, que me apadrinhou, fica nas redondezas.

Depois de colocar tudo o que eu tenho, que consiste em duas malas, dentro do carro, me despedi das freiras e das crianças. Eu fui em direção a Forks, que não sei explicar porque, sinto que é onde eu devo estar. Por ser inverno e o carro velho preferi ir devagar, então a viagem de mais ou menos 4 horas entre Seattle e Forks, foi feita em pouco mais de 6. De acordo com a sinalização, precária devo dizer, falta pouco mais de 20 minutos para chegar ao meu destino final. Como a estrada está praticamente deserta, eu decidi ligar o rádio pra matar o tempo e desviei os olhos da estrada por um segundo a mais que o necessario procurando por minha estação de rádio preferida. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, porque em um segundo eu estava mexendo no rádio e no outro meu carro estava indo em direção a floresta ao lado da estrada, não sei se pelo susto ou pelo carro ser velho, eu não consegui frear a tempo e a ultima coisa que eu vi, foi meu carro se chocando contra uma árvore, então foi só escuridão.

É difícil ser o dono de uma empresa como a Masen Tech e o alfa da matilha, é tanta responsabilidade sobre meus ombros que pelo menos uma vez a cada 3 meses, eu me isolo na minha cabana no meio da floresta e digo que não quero ser incomodado em hipótese nenhuma, mas quando estou na minha forma de lobo fazendo minha corrida diária, fica meio impossivel de ignorar o som de batida em algum lugar próximo a estrada, corro pra lá e volto para minha forma humana. Me aproximo do carro, ou do que um dia foi um, com cuidado e vejo uma mulher ferida e mesmo com sangue cobrindo seu rosto, o cheiro dela me atinge em cheio. Nesse momento meu lobo se levanta e rosna dentro da minha cabeça.

MINHA.

COMPANHEIRA.

Acalmo meu lobo dizendo que não é o momento e o mais delicadamente que posso a retirei do carro e puxei as duas malas do banco de trás a levando em direção a minha cabana. A deitei sobre minha cama e tirei suas roupas à procura de ferimentos, mas além do corte profundo na testa e alguns arranhões ela está bem, só que ainda não acordou e isso pode ser perigoso. Após limpar o corte na testa e estancar o sangramento, a cobri com o edredom e coloquei mais lenha na lareira para atiçar o fogo, deixando o quarto o mais confortável possível para minha companheira. Dentro de uma das malas encontrei sua carteira de motorista; Isabella Swan, 18 anos hoje. Meu Deus, minha companheira é quase uma criança, comparado com meus 37 anos e o pior é que eu sei quem ela é, minha empresa apadrinhou essa garota nos ultimos 11 anos e agora ela está na minha cama, só espero que nossa diferença de idade não seja um problema pra ela. Isabella passou os últimos 3 dias entrando e saindo da consciência, então quando vou verificá-la na manhã do dia 24 e não a encontro na cama me bate o desespero, mesmo podendo sentir seu cheiro por perto eu digo seu nome em voz alta.

\- Isabella

Meu corpo inteiro dói, mas minha cabeça parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento, quando tenho coragem de abrir os olhos percebo que não estou no meu quarto do orfanato. Me apoiando lentamente nos cotovelos dou uma rápida olhada no quarto e vejo que as paredes são de pedra e os móveis de madeira escura, tem uma lareira na parede em frente a cama, no canto direito tem uma porta aberta, que posso ver se tratar do banheiro, uma cômoda, uma mesa com duas cadeiras e só. Muito lentamente me levanto, só para descobrir que estou usando uma camisa vermelha que definitivamente não é minha, ainda confusa caminhei até o banheiro e uma olhada no espelho me faz pensar que estou pronta para fazer parte do elenco de The Walking Dead, com círculos escuros sob os olhos, arranhões no rosto, braços e pernas, sem falar no meu cabelo que parece um ninho de pássaros. Ainda estou me olhando no espelho quando ouço uma voz que me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça dizer meu nome.

\- Isabella

Nada me preparou para a visão do homem que encontrei de pé ao lado da cama, quando saí do banheiro. Alto com pelo menos 1,90m, pele bronzeada, cabelos negros como a noite e os olhos mais incríveis que já vi, verdes como a mais bela esmeralda com uma borda de ouro em volta. Pode parecer loucura, mas olhando nos olhos desse homem só uma palavra me vem a cabeça.

MEU.

\- Como você se sente?

-Estou parecendo que fui atropelada por um caminhão, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, mas o mais importante é: quem é você e que lugar é esse? Perguntei ainda o olhando nos olhos

\- Estamos na minha cabana de descanso e meu nome é Edward Masen

\- Masen? Como a...

\- Masen Tech.

\- Como é possível, justo meu "padrinho" ter me salvado? Ele se encolheu um pouco na palavra padrinho

\- Temos que conversar, Isabella. Mas antes, vamos cuidar da sua dor e te alimentar.

Dei dois comprimidos pra dor e um pouco de água pra ela e a deixei descansando no sofá da sala em frente a lareira, enquanto fui preparar um café reforçado pra minha menina. Depois de Isabella ter devorado tudo o que ela pode comer, eu me ajoelhei na frente dela que estava novamente sentada no sofá.

\- Agora nós temos que conversar.

\- Eu sei, como você me encontrou?

\- Antes de dizer como eu te encontrei, me diga se você já ouviu falar sobre shifters e que a cidade esta cheia deles?

\- Sim e foi exatamente por isso que eu vim pra cá

\- Para encontrar shifters?

\- Eu não sei porque, mas quando eu ouvi uma moça no restaurante onde eu trabalhava falando sobre isso, eu sabia que tinha que vir... é como se alguma coisa me chamasse.

\- Você já viu um shifter antes?

\- Nunca, mas eu adoraria.

\- Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa, mas eu preciso que você fique calma ok?

\- Ok

Eu me levantei e caminhei até o outro lado da sala, respirei fundo e deixei meu lobo vir a superficie. Vi os olhos de Isabella se arregalar de surpresa, seguido por um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Posso tocar em você? Ela perguntou baixinho e meu lobo caminhou até ela, que fez carinho atrás das orelhas e meu lobo grunhiu de satisfação. - Você é tão bonito e tem o pelo tão macio e brilhante, que dá vontade de levar pra casa, se eu tivesse uma, é claro. Ela disse e me abraçou pelo pescoço, esfregando o rosto no meu pelo negro.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Edward voltou a sua forma humana, completamente nu devo ressaltar, e me explicou sobre a vida de um shifter lobo, sobre encontrar uma companheira para passar a vida e ser mãe de seus filhotes e claro sobre o acasalamento, que foi a parte que mais me interessou.

\- Você já encontrou a sua companheira?

\- Encontrei e ela é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi. Com essas palavras eu senti meu mundo desabar, mas engoli o nó na garganta e sussurrei

\- Fico contente, espero que ela te faça muito feliz.

\- Tenho certeza que ela vai, na verdade ela está fazendo nesse momento. Mas você não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Disse erguendo o queixo em desafio

\- Eu posso cheirar suas emoções e seus ciúmes são infundados, já que a minha companheira é você. Ele falou e me deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz me fazendo sorrir.

\- Quando vamos acasalar? Quando vai me levar pra conhecer a matilha? Eu tambem vou virar um lobo? De que cor eu vou ser?

\- Isabella, fique calma e respire. Você está me deixando tonto com tantas perguntas.

\- Desculpe, mas eu estou tããão animada. Finalmente vou ter uma FAMÍLIA. Ela praticamente gritou a última palavra.

\- Está tudo bem. Respondendo às suas perguntas, vamos acasalar quando você estiver pronta...

\- Estou pronta, pode ser agora? Ela me interrompeu e eu ri da animação dela.

\- Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso agora? Edward disse, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço e deixando beijos molhados em meus ombros, fazendo um arrepio gostoso subir pela minha espinha.

\- Deus, sim. Começamos a nos beijar, primeiro lentamente, provando a doçura dos lábios um do outro e então com mais intensidade, como se não pudessemos manter nossas bocas afastadas, as mãos de Edward que estavam emaranhadas em meus cabelos, desceram por meus braços e alisavam por todos os lugares que podiam alcançar.

Quando dei por mim, já estava só de calcinha e Edward devorava meu seio direito, enquanto massageava o esquerdo com uma mão e adentrava minha calcinha com a outra.

\- Tão molhada, baby. Ele gemeu e começou a massagear meu clitóris com o polegar e me penetrar lentamente com um dedo, depois dois . Eu já sentia o prazer se construir e logo alcancei o meu primeiro orgasmo por mãos que não eram as minhas.

Aproveitei o momento que Isabella teve seu orgasmo e cravei meus dentes na junção entre o ombro e pescoço, prolongando seu prazer e selando nosso destino, a penetrei numa única estocada, senti seu corpo ficar tenso pela dor e eu fiquei parado por um momento, esperando ela ficar confortavel com meu tamanho.

\- Tudo bem? Ela assentiu e começou a mexer os quadris de encontro aos meus. Aos poucos fui aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, até que a estava fodendo com vontade, saí de seu canal apertado e a mudei de posição, à deixando de quatro e cobrindo seu corpo por trás, voltei a fode-la com força e dessa vez alcançamos o clímax juntos e eu cravei meus dentes em sua marca de acasalamento, aumentando assim nosso prazer.

Quando eu imaginava minha primeira vez, me vinha uma imagem diferente à cabeça. Talvez algum garoto estúpido da faculdade ou algum namorado que não fosse me levar a lugar nenhum. Se eu soubesse que minha primeira vez seria tão incrível, com um homem que tem mais que o dobro da minha idade , mesmo que você não dê mais que 25, e que fodeu o inferno fora de mim, sem nem mesmo tirar minha calcinha, não tenha dúvidas que eu já teria vindo atrás desse homem a mais tempo.

Não sei em que momento eu adormeci nos braços de Edward, mas quando eu despertei, eu sabia que algo estava muito errado com meu corpo. Para começar eu não conseguia esticar o corpo e quando eu abri os olhos eu vi patas , com os pelos brancos feito a neve, no lugar dos meus braços e pernas e não vamos esquecer que agora eu tambem tenho um maldito rabo, que fica balançando.

\- Edward, eu tenho um rabo. Eu falei e empurrei seu corpo com meu focinho. - Porra eu virei um cachorro. Eu gritava, mas tudo que saía da minha boca eram grunhidos.

\- Está tudo bem, respire e se concentre no seu eu humano, abrace sua forma humana. Fiz conforme Edward me orientou e logo eu era eu novamente. - Com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil e você vai se transformar instintivamente.

\- Isso foi assustador, você não me disse que seria assim. Disse em tom acusador

\- Normalmente a transformação demora alguns dias para acontecer, pra falar a verdade eu nunca vi ou ouvi falar sobre uma transformação instantânea.

\- Então tem algo errado comigo?

\- Talvez você tenha sangue shifter nas veias por parte de algum familiar, mas infelizmente não temos como saber. Agora vamos nos preparar que vou leva-la para conhecer a alcateia.

A casa de Edward é linda, fica entre a floresta e a praia de uma antiga tribo indígena, o lugar é enorme e por falar em enorme, o homem que veio em nosso encontro é tão grande quanto um urso, com pele bronzeada, olhos cor de caramelo e cabelos castanhos, tão lindo quanto Edward. O problema é que eu não conseguia manter meus olhos em seu rosto, por mais que eu tentasse meus olhos sempre seguiam em direção ao sul do seu maravilhoso corpo, aquele GRANDE membro balançando ao vento do inverno tirava totalmente minha concentração.

\- Isabella, olhos pra cima! Edward rosnou no meu ouvido

\- Desculpe, mas ele está nu! Como você quer que eu não olhe? Não pude conter um suspiro e Edward rosnou mais alto.

\- Acho que devo me vestir e avisar aos outros para fazer o mesmo. O homem disse com um sorrisinho debochado

\- Faça isso Emmett. Edward praticamente rosnou

\- É uma pena, a visão estava tão boa.

Ver o olhar de Isabella, como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo pau de Emmett, me deixou irritado. Se ela não fosse minha companheira acasalada, eu teria ficado com ciúmes do meu beta, claro meu pau é maior, mas mesmo assim eu não gostei. Isabella vai ter que aprender a manter os olhos acima da linha da cintura a partir de agora, por mais que eu goste da ideia não posso impedir que a alcateia ande livre, até porque, os lobos só usam roupas quando necessário.

\- Olhos acima da cintura, baby.

\- Vou tentar. Respondeu e me deu uma piscadinha safada.

\- Vamos entrar, vou te apresentar a matilha.

Edward me apresentou como sua companheira a todos os membros da sua, ou melhor da nossa, alcateia e eu rapidamente fui aceita como parte da familia. Depois de feitas as apresentações, uma loba chamada Alice me levou para conhecer a casa e não tinha um único lugar naquela casa enorme, que não estivesse decorado para o natal, na cozinha o movimento era intenso na preparação da ceia e o cheiro estava maravilhoso, depois de me empanturrar de rabanada eu fui ajudar no que fosse preciso, ajudei um pouco na cozinha, a arrumar as mesas e quando estava tudo pronto e eu olhei para todas aquelas pessoas que mesmo sem me conhecer, me acolheram como uma igual, eu soube que meu mais profundo desejo de natal se tornou realidade, finalmente eu tenho uma família. Olhando para meu companheiro, eu posso sentir que para minha felicidade ser completa só faltam nossos filhotes e pelo jeito que Edward está me olhando logo vamos ter muitos filhotinhos para amar.

 **Noite de natal, cinco anos depois...**

Quando Isabella me disse anos atrás que queria muitos filhotinhos para amar, não acho que foi exatamente assim que ela planejou.

\- EDWARD! Leve seus filhos para brincar lá fora agora! Ela gritou

É sempre assim, quando nossos 6 lobinhos começam a aprontar, eles são os meus filhos, mas quando estão comportadinhos eles são nossos.

\- Claro querida, vamos pestinhas sua mãe tem que descansar um pouco, senão seus irmãos vão sair antes da hora. Sim, Isabella está grávida pela quarta vez e em duas semanas seremos pais orgulhosos de 8 crianças, 5 meninos e 3 princesas tão lindas como a mãe. A vida com a alcateia é boa, os negócios não podem ficar melhor e tenho minha companheira e todos os nossos filhotes ao redor, tem melhor maneira de comemorar o natal?

FIM


End file.
